L'espoir fait vivre
by Nobody Owens
Summary: Parce qu'il faut toujours espérer, n'est-ce pas, Zoro? Couple Zoro x Sanji.


**L'espoir fait vivre.**

Il faisait nuit noire à présent. Zoro regardait droit devant lui. L'immensité de la mer, sans fin ni début.

Tout comme l'amour qu'il portait à ce fichu Love-Cook. Il soupira.

Il l'avait haït, ignoré. Etait passé par une large gamme de sentiments et de ressentiments à son égard. Aujourd'hui enfin, il avait accepté ce drôle de sentiment qui avait élu place dans son cœur, et dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Lorsque enfin il l'avait accepté, ou plutôt qu'il s'était résigné, il s'était sentit soulagé, presque... oui, presque heureux. Comme si le fait de s'accepter lui avait en plus donné Sanji.

Mais depuis une semaine, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, il était à nouveau triste et indécis. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Personne ne lui avait envoyé des instructions, ou tracé un chemin à suivre.

Perdu. Complètement perdu. Et même s'il avait eu le meilleur sens de l'orientation du monde – ce qui, rappelons-le, est loin d'être le cas – il aurait été au même point.

Personne ne savait. Peut-être Robin. Elle savait tout, à croire qu'elle lisait dans les pensées des autres. A moins qu'elle ne soit juste _très_ observatrice... Enfin, de toute façon, le résultat était le même. Sanji ne savait pas. Et ne saurait probablement jamais.

Bien sûr, il pourrait aller le voir. Ce n'était pas le courage qui lui manquait. Mais là... Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de se faire repousser. Ce qui ne manquerait pas de se produire, par ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir que Sanji détestait Zoro, et qu'il aimait les femmes – _toutes_ les femmes, sans exception.

Zoro détestait ce sentiment qui le rendait faible. Chaque qu'il croisait Sourcil-Enroulé, son cœur accélérait, ses jambes flageolaient, et son souffle se faisait haletant. Il devait se faire violence pour rester maître de son corps, et de son esprit – surtout de son esprit.

Il regarda les étoiles briller par milliers dans le ciel nocturne, et se souvint d'avoir un jour poser la question à son maître :

_« Qu'est-ce que l'amour, maître ? » lui avait-il demandé, avec toute son innocence enfantine qui ne tarderai pas à disparaître._

_« C'est un sentiment très puissant qui rend un homme très fort. » Le maître avait marqué une pause. « Car souviens-toi, Zoro, un homme n'est que plus redoutable lorsqu'il a quelque chose à protéger... »_

Plus fort, tu parles ! Zoro ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible ! Et aussi... idiot. Mon Dieu – à supposer qu'il en existe un – qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Zoro ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu as l'air préoccupé. » fit une voix féminine dans son dos.

Il sursauta, et se gifla mentalement d'avoir réagit de la sorte. Mais elle était tellement silencieuse ! Ce genre d'attitude devait certainement être lié au fait d'avoir était traquée toute son enfance...

Le sabreur se retourna vers Nico Robin, dont les cheveux bruns volaient au vent.

« Euh, je... » Son hésitation lui valu une seconde gifle mentale. « Rien. Je n'ai rien. Et tout va bien. »

Robin lui lança un regard dubitatif, ce qui eu le don d'énerver le sabreur.

« Et puis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Le jeune homme maugréa contre la perte de son calme légendaire. Il souffla, puis reprit la parole plus calmement.

« Je n'ai rien du tout, d'accord ? Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, okay ? »

L'archéologue lui servit son fameux sourire mystérieux, et lui répondit doucement.

« Zoro, est-ce vraiment de fausses idées que je me fais ? J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, comment tu réagissais quand il était là. »

L'interpellé regarda Robin avec surprise, puis reporta son regard vers l'océan.

« Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, toi... »

« Merci. Je sais ce que tu ressens, Zoro. Tu te sens faible, et idiot. Tu t'en veux d'être comme ça, tu lui en veux de te rendre comme ça. Mais au fond de toi, tu es triste car tu l'aime énormément, mais que tu es persuadé que ce n'est pas réciproque. Et tu en es d'autant plus sûr que tu es un homme, et lui aussi. »

Un ange passa, et la mâchoire de Zoro s'écrasa brutalement sur le plancher du pont. _Pourquoi elle en sait plus que moi sur mes propres sentiments ?_ se demanda-t-il en proie à une myriade de questions. Mais le discours de Robin fit lentement son chemin dans le cerveau de son nakama, et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Et tu propose quoi pour me soigner, docteur ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« Dis-lui. »

La mâchoire du bretteur heurta une seconde fois le sol – arrête ça, Robin, il va finir par percer la coque !

« Que... quoi ? » balbutia-t-il d'une façon très élégante.

« Dis-lui. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes, ce que tu ressens pour lui, dis-lui tout. »

« Ah ouais. Et après je me prends le râteau du siècle. »

« Peut-être. Mais au moins, tu seras fixé. Et crois-moi, tu pourras plus facilement guérir d'être rejeté que de n'avoir jamais avoué. »

La jeune femme sauta légèrement de la balustrade sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle reprit la parole, rompant le silence qui s'était installé après sa dernière réplique.

« Et puis, tu sais, Zoro, il peut aussi dire oui... »

Ce dernier sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un vrai sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé.

Bizarrement, il se sentait apaisé, et, oui, presque heureux. Demain, il irait voir Sanji, et il lui dirait tout. Et peu importe sa réaction – même s'il souhaitait plus que son amour soit partagé – il serait au moins débarrassé de cet amour solitaire qui l'étouffait.

Et puis, l'espoir fait vivre, non ?


End file.
